When You Wish Upon A Star
by LizzyWaterflower
Summary: "A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the words to a song she used to sing when she was little." Misty wishes for Ash, will it come true? Warning: Fluff! I re-wrote this, so hopefully it's better. R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon:(**

Cerulean gym was running slow. Barely anyone would come in to fight for a gym badge. The small number of aspiring Pokémon trainers who did challenge her couldn't fight the wrath of her Gyarados. With nothing to distract her, Misty began to involuntarily think about a certain dark haired Pokémon trainer.

Misty sighed as she dropped her pen. Paperwork was overflowing off the desk. Her eyes drooped but she couldn't sleep now, she had to finish the work. She grumbled to herself. Typical of her sisters to 'take a little break' while there was piles of work to do. Not only did they make her come back from traveling with Ash, but now they leave her with every single piece of work to do herself.

_Ash. _She had been thinking about him a lot lately. She hadn't seen him in months. She knew she loved him but did she really have to be reminded of him every day? She missed waking up next to him. Especially when she was awake first, that way she could look at his sleeping face without him seeing. Yeah, that sounded creepy but it was the only time she could really just stop and take a good look at his peaceful face. She missed traveling with him and Brock more than anything. She remembered when she and Ash had midnight conversations while Brock, Pikachu and Togepi were asleep. How the flicker of flames would dance in his ebony eyes and how she could sleep comfortably every night knowing he was there. She felt safe. Now, she was very much alone.

Sighing, Misty put down her pen. Obviously trying to do any work was useless now. The nostalgia was eating her from the inside out. She didn't know how long she could stand not seeing him. Not hearing his laugh. Everything about him was unique. His hats, his eyes that were always full of determination and care. He always defended and fought for the people and things he loved. His relationship with Pokémon was one that Misty had never seen in her life. He treated them like they were his own family, which they pretty much were. He was a really special person, one that Misty cherished with all her heart. Just thinking about him made her want to find him and just look into his eyes, hug him and never let him go.

Standing up and not caring about the chair that fell to the floor, Misty walked out of the office and walked through the gym. The lights were dim and the corridors were empty as she walked past windows with the faint moonlight casting shadows on the walls. Her eyes were filled with sadness and her heart ached for him. Thinking about Ash for so long made her longing for her to be with him greater than ever before. Ash was Ash. No matter how many dense 10 year olds came into her gym, none of them could be as great as him. Did Ash even remember her? Yeah, they were best friends but God knows how many other people he's met on his journey. Misty expected a lot of girls would've taken interest in him, and she didn't blame them. From what she had seen of Ash on a few video calls, he had grown a lot, and had got **very** good looking.

Misty reached glass doors that led out to a little balcony. Pushing the doors open, she stepped out into the night. The cool air cleared her head. The soft breeze caressed her face and her hair tickled her nose. She looked up at the moon and the stars. She knew that wherever Ash was, he would be looking at the same moon and that comforted her. Closing her eyes and breathing in the cool crisp air, Misty began to hum a little tune. Her hands were still on the space above her heart on her chest, she could feel her pulse.

Misty opened her eyes and stared up at the stars. They twinkled in the clear sky and danced in her eyes. Suddenly, one of the stars seemed to race across the others. _A shooting star! _Misty thought. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the words to a song she used to sing when she was little.

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires,will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do._

Misty suddenly remembered a night when she was about five years old.

_She was sitting in bed, looking out the window at the stars. She clutched a little teddy bear in her arms as a tear escaped her eyes. A star shot across the night sky. 5 year old Misty gasped._

"_A shooting star!" She whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Mommy told me that if you wished upon a star, you dream will come true! I bet wishing on a shooting star is more special than wishing on a normal star," Misty gazed in wonder at the star before closing her eyes tight._

"_I wish I could find someone I love who will love me back and then we can live happily ever after." Misty kept her eyes closed for a moment before opening them again. The star had vanished. Sadness welled up inside her. She looked down at her teddy sadly before yawning. Lying down on her bed she stole one more glance at the stars before closing her eyes and falling asleep._

The memory was vivid in Misty's head. Sad tears began welling up in her eyes. She _had _found then person she wanted to be with, but how could he love her back? He had probably forgotten her. Looking at the shooting star again, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

In a soft, pleading voice she said, "I wish I could see Ash again. I wish I could have the chance to tell him I love him," In a barley audible voice she added, "Even if he doesn't love me." Misty sighed and dropped her head, her eyes still closed. The song played over and over in her head.

Misty too deep in thought to notice the figure that was standing not too far away from her. The hat on his head hid his face and his dark hair stuck out all over the place. He seemed to be debating with himself whether he should have bursted in on her and felt extremely guilty on over-hearing something maybe he shouldn't have heard.

"Uh, hey Misty," a deep voice behind her said. Misty's eyes flew open and she jumped around. She was ready to attack the intruder, with her fists raised. She couldn't see the person's face in the shadows but the moonlight shone in very familiar eyes. _It can't be._ Misty thought, lowering her hands. Her heart was beating a hundred times a minute and she thought she was going to pass out from fright and anticipation.

The figure stepped forward onto the balcony. There he was with his famous hat perched on his head, although it had a different pattern on the front of it. His raven coloured hair was sticking out from under his hat. He was a few inches taller than Misty now and his face looked more mature, but his eyes were unchanging. They still held that same shine and innocence in them from before. His voice had gotten lower and was extremely sexy, in her opinion. He was definitely good looking; it was different to looking at him through a pixelated screen. He looked like an angel in the moonlight.

Misty couldn't believe it. She couldn't even find her voice. Her heart was welling up inside her chest. Was it really him? Was this really Ash standing before her? Ash was looking down on her with the most beautiful, loving smile she had ever seen. Her legs felt wobbly.

"Sorry if I scared you. I know it's pretty late but I saw the light on in your office and the front door was unlocked so I uh," He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the floor as a light blush appeared on his cheeks, "I kinda let myself in."

Misty still couldn't find her words. She stood there staring at his face not willing to let herself believe he was in front of her. She shook her head in dis-belief as the biggest smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes watered. _He's here._ It was all Misty could ever want.

"Uh Mist?" Ash was looking at her with a confused and worried expression on his face. "Are you alright? I can leave if you want me to," Ash was about to turn back when Misty spoke up.

"You're here," She whispered. Ash turned back to face her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's me Mist," Ash replied in a humorous tone. Misty brought her hand up to his face and laid her fingers on his cheek. Ash blushed at this and gave her a lopsided grin that made her melt inside.

Misty suddenly realised what she had been doing before he startled her. She withdrew her hand and got very nervous.

"Uh, how much did you hear before?" Misty asked him. They were standing very close to each other but Misty couldn't say she didn't like it.

Ash stepped back a bit and Misty's face fell. _Oh no, he heard me. He hates me now. _Misty's heart shattered. _I've ruined everything. _A lone tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Ash noticed this and suddenly became very worried.

"Wha!? Mist! Why are you crying?! I'm sorry I overheard you! I know I shouldn't have been listening but I had to come and see you! B-but," Ash stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so she was looking into his beautiful eyes. "Did you mean what you said?" Ash asked her so softly with a small smile on his lips. Misty sniffled and nodded slightly. Ash's eyes lit up and he grinned. Misty was confused and cocked her head to the side.

"Y-you don't hate me?" Misty asked still looking into his eyes. Ash's brows knitted together.

"Of course I don't hate you, Mist! How could I ever hate you?" Ash found Misty's hand and held it. The contact made sparks go off in her hand and where Ash's finger held her chin. Misty felt her heart bounce. She reached up and took Ash's other hand from her chin and held it.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Ash," Misty whispered, her eyes quivering. Ash's eyes were filled with love and care, it gave her hope. "S-so, what are you doing here, Ash?"

"I've missed you so much. It's not the same traveling without you. I had to tell you something so I came back, dropped Pikachu at the Pokémon centre and came to find you." Misty was so happy she could explode. _He had to tell her something?_

"What do you have to tell me, Ash?" Misty's voice was soft and sweet and she gazed up at him with hopeful eyes. _Time to tell her, Ash. _He thought to himself. But it was hard to find words when she look so breathtakingly beautiful.

The stars shone in her Cerulean eyes and the moonlight illuminated her pale skin. Her hair was in soft curls, cascading down her shoulders, a very nice change to that side pony tail. He had missed her so much. Her not traveling with him made him realise just how much he needed her, loved her. Hearing her before, wishing on that star gave him all the strength he needed to tell her what he came for.

"When you left, everything changed for me. It was weird not having you at contests and Pokémon battles. Whenever something reminded me of you I would get this strange aching in my chest. I thought it would pass but even a few months later, this feeling wouldn't change. It was only a few weeks ago I realised what it was!" Ash seemed to be ecstatic as he explained to Misty why he decided to come back to her. Misty stood in wonder at Ash. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Ash continued, "Misty! When I worked it out, I was smiling so big that Brock got really worried," Ash had calmed down took Misty's hands again. He looked straight into her eyes. "Misty, all this time, I've been… in love with you." Ash whispered. Tear escaped Misty's eyes, everything seemed to disappear. The world didn't matter in the moments that followed. She wondered if everything was a picture-perfect dream.

Ash watched as the tears fell down her face and immediately became worried. "Misty, I uh- I'm sorry, I di-" Ash was cut off when Misty's mouth collided with his own. Misty was on her toes as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Ash was pleasantly surprised and closed his eyes and melted into her kiss. He snaked his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

Misty poured every emotion into the kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair and his hat fell to the floor. Ash deepened the kiss and Misty gladly allowed him too. The kiss was worth waiting for, it was pure bliss. Misty's heart was practically in her mouth, she wondered if Ash could hear it.

Ash had come back for her. That was all Misty had ever wanted. The boy she loved and thought about almost all the time was with her, was kissing her. Ash felt her smile within the kiss and held her tight. There was no way he was letting her go again.

The need for air became too strong and they both pulled away, gasping. Ash's arms remained around Misty's waist and Misty's hands gently played with his hair. There was nowhere she would have rather been. Ash put his forehead against Misty's and smiled.

"I love you too, Ash." Misty whispered.

The air was silent and only the faint hoot of a Noctowl could be heard. Misty put her arms around Ash's waist and brought him closer to her, if that was possible. Ash pulled her close and breathed in the scent of her hair. Misty's eyes were closed and her head was rested in the crook of Ash's neck. Ash started to sway very slightly under the star-lit sky. As Misty opened her eyes and gazed into night, the stars seemed to twinkled at her.

Misty had got her wish, even the wish that her 5 year old self had wished for, had come true. Ash's arms were securely around her waist and she felt genuinely safe for the first time in months. Everything was peaceful and drowsiness caught up to Misty. As she began to drift off to sleep in Ash's arms, the last few lines of the song played in her head.

_Anything your heart desires, Will come to you._


End file.
